Endogastric tubes are placed by inserting the distal end of the endogastric tube into the nasal passage or oral cavity of the patient and advancing the distal end of the endogastric tube into the gastrointestinal tract of a patient. Commonly, the distal end of the endogastric tube is advanced until the distal end of the endogastric tube is in the stomach; however, the distal end of the endogastric tube can be advanced until the distal end of the endogastric tube is more distal in the gastrointestinal tract. Alternately, a stylet is advanced until the distal end of the stylet is in the stomach or is more distal in the gastrointestinal tract, the endogastric tube is advanced over the stylet until the distal end of the endogastric tube is in the stomach or is more distal in the gastrointestinal tract, and the stylet is removed leaving the distal end of the endogastric tube in the desired location within the gastrointestinal tract. Once the distal end of the endogastric tube is placed, determination of correct placement or incorrect placement is made using radiography, such as for example an abdominal x-ray or fluoroscopy.
While generally effective, this method of placing an endogastric tube is disadvantageously associated with various complications, including incorrect placement of the distal end of the endogastric tube into the trachea or bronchial tree with the development of hemothorax, pneumonia or pneumothorax, penetration of the esophagus, or incorrect placement of the distal end of the endogastric tube into the cranial cavity (when placement is associated with basal skull fractures) and mediastinitis. Additionally, determination of correct placement or incorrect placement by radiography exposes the patient to significant radiation with the inherent long-term risks of radiation exposure. Further, endogastric tubes can move from their original location after an initial determination of correct placement. Therefore, repeated radiographic confirmation of the placement of the distal end of the endogastric tube is required, increasing the amount of radiation exposure and inherent long-term risks of radiation exposure.
Therefore, there is a need for a new endogastric tube and a new method of placing an endogastric tube that are not associated with these disadvantages.